


Fuck Away the Feelings

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: Give Them What They Want [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Annoyed Loki, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, College Friends, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fandral Is Clueless, Fuckbuddies, Inspired by Fanart, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Prompt Fic, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, drugged, sex friends - Freeform, these guys are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: When his roommate, Fandral, proposes they have sex to relax during finals Loki gives in and finds that it actually helps. He later agrees to becoming sex friends and sex friends only. But when Fandral rents out their remaining guest room to a high school friend of his and suggests he join in on their casual sex Loki agrees. Then some pesky feelings pop up ruining Loki's one rule: no feelings, just sex.Basically Loki, Fandral, and later Thor become sex friends but then Thor develops actual feelings for Loki that Loki denies cuz he's an idiot and doesn't want to deal with "feelings" and Thor becomes a bit possessive(probably) and angst happens.Either summary works XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> Another prompt fic inspired by art :)  
> Also I just want to clarify that there is no physical acts of rape in this fic, just mentions of rape and attempted rape but no character actually getting raped. The rape tag is just for the mentions and attempted rapes as I don't want to trigger anyone so I thought it be better to have the tag there.

Loki was scowling as he was busy typing up one of his last papers for the damn finals coming up. He was almost relieved when he saw the the text he got from Fandral just now.

**F: Sex tonight?**

**L: Yes.**

Loki then placed his phone down on his desk and quickly saved his paper, knowing that he'll have better luck finishing it after he and Fandral were done and working on his own laptop rather then the school's computers in one of the libraries. He packed up his stuff and made his way out, buying a quick cup of coffee at one of the school's cafes, needing the buzz of caffeine. As he paused the quad he could spot Jane, Darcy, Bucky, and a few other fellow students packing up their stuff as well and headed over to say hi to them. Darcy spotted him first.

"Well look who decided to take a break from studying!" She called out, dropping her bag back on the table. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "Just a quick break, I've still got that paper for biology to finish up but I'll finish that up in my room."

Darcy quirked her lip but remained silent. She was one of the few people Loki had told about his arrangement with Fandral. Though she found it somewhat surprising and a little funny as she constantly loved to point out how picky Loki usually was when it came to sleeping with anyone, she didn't judge as she understood the fun of a booty call. She  _would_ make jokes, though.

 "Sounds like you're in for disappointment if Fandral finishes so quickly." Darcy said and started laughing while Loki did his best not to join her, Fandral actually was pretty good in bed but perhaps he should have chosen his words a little carefully.

"Darcy! Quit laughing and help clean up, we've got studying to do!" Jane called out and Darcy groaned loudly while Loki waved at Jane, heading over to talk to her next.

"Anymore protests tonight?" He asked as he reached out for a flyer but saw that it was only for the astronomy club Jane ran.

"That's tomorrow, and you're free to join us if you want Loki. We need more guys to join to show it can happen to anyone."

"I haven't been assaulted, Jane."

A few months ago Jane had nearly been raped after she took a sip of a drugged drink. Luckily she wasn't alone and Darcy and a roommate of theirs had noticed Jane had disappeared and found her before any harm came to her. Unfortunately the guy got away and neither of them had gotten a good look at him, all they remembered was that he had light blonde, almost white hair, and he wasn't that tall. After that experience Jane decided to try and bring awareness to the amount of sexual assaults that happened in universities, especially once she brought it up to the administration and they had basically told her they weren't going to do anything since she hadn't actually been assaulted. Then when she looked up how many sexual assaults happen on college campuses and the statistics on how many expulsions or jail time or any kind of punishments the rapists or sexual assaulter's got and saw that they were very low despite how high the reported rape cases were. 

Jane had been furious and decided that she wanted to change things, to insure that every victim got justice, and that the schools did something and stopped using the excuse that they were good athletes, or good students, and perhaps they had brought it upon themselves. So she started by wanting to bring awareness to this by spreading out flyers. Contacting past victims and asking for their story. Trying to get school boards to take these things seriously. But mostly, she wanted to find the man that had attempted to rape her and make him face justice as she was sure he had already raped other students. Loki respected her tenacious energy and her determination, no matter how many roadblocks she faced and, if she wasn't so fixated on the stars, he was confident she would be amazing in politics or advocate groups.

"Neither was Bucky. You don't have to be assaulted to demand change and justice, Loki. Plus you're so good with words, you might actually convince all those idiots to  _do_ something." Jane said with her world famous look of irritation.

"You've worked so hard for it though. If anyone should bring about change you should." Loki said as he placed the flyer for the astronomy club back down.

"Think about it, Loki. Please."

Loki nodded. "I will, Jane. I've got to go now before Darcy starts in with her jokes again. And don't you start either." Loki warned when Jane gave him one of her knowing looks as she was also aware of his and Fandral's agreement. Loki decided to just go ahead and leave before she started, especially since Fandral was probably already waiting for him and he really needed to finish that paper.

Surprisingly Fandral wasn't in their apartment yet so Loki had enough time to finish his coffee and change into sweats and a loose shirt. He did take out his notes so as soon as he and Fandral were done he could start on his paper right away. He turned the TV on in their living room to watch while waiting for Fandral. It was a few minutes before Fandral got back, dropping his bag next to the couch and shoving off his jacket.

"Hey Loki." Fandral greeted him as he headed to the fridge for some water.

"Hey. My room or yours?" Loki asked, getting to the point. Fandral gave him a cheeky grin, he loved the way Loki didn't shy around and got right to the point. One of their big rules when they had first started this whole arrangement was that there would be absolutely no feelings, no gentleness, no build up, just sex. And Fandral was more then okay with that. He liked Loki but he wasn't a relationship type of guy and Loki agreeing to be sex friends was more then enough for him. Apparently for Loki as well. 

"How about mine. I know you're gonna want to study right after and you'll complain about having to study and work in a room that smells like sex." Fandral suggested, already taking his shirt off.

Loki laughed when he heard that, knowing that Fandral made a valid point and headed towards Fandral's room with him following close behind him. He went to Fandral's desk to look for the condoms he kept there, grabbing one and a bottle of lube, and turning to find Fandral on the bed with his cock already out and stroking it. Loki throws the condom and lube at him before stepping out of his own pants and underwear but keeping his shirt on and stepping in between Fandral's parted knees.

"Did you already prepare yourself?" Fandral asked as he slipped the condom on and applied the lube.

"Of course." Loki answered as he waited to see how Fandral wanted to take him. Since this was going to be just one of their usual quick fucks Fandral grabbed Loki by his hips and turned him around and pulled on his hips, gesturing to Loki to go ahead and sit himself on his cock. Loki did. He grabbed hold of Fandral's cock and lined it up with his prepared entrance and sank down on it. They both let out low groans as Loki settled down and they both took a while to adjust before Fandral's grip on Loki's hips tightened and started to thrust up into him.

Loki started to moan lightly and spread his legs out a little more over Fandral's thighs and leaning over slightly, placing his hands on top of Fandral's knees and started to meet Fandral's thrusts, riding him and slamming down onto him and grinding his hips down as he sought more friction and the perfect angle for Fandral's cock to hit his prostrate. Fandral was grunting and groaning with every grind of Loki's hips and he quickly flipped them over so that Loki was now kneeling on his bed, his chest pressed to the bed and his ass in the air. Fandral pressed himself over Loki's back and gripped Loki under his shoulders before pushing back into him. 

He set up a quick pace as he thrust into Loki, chasing both his pleasure and Loki's. Loki grunted and reached for his cock, jerking himself off quickly and coming on his hand. Fandral felt Loki clenching around him and trembling and he knew that Loki had already came and he snapped his hips a little harder and deeper before he came with a grunt, holding himself above Loki with trembling arms as he knew it would only piss him off if he collapsed on him.

They were both breathing a bit roughly as they both came down and Fandral slowly pulled himself out of Loki, taking the used condom off and throwing it away. Once Loki felt he could stand, he got up and put his underwear and sweats back on.

"Feeling more relaxed?" Fandral asked as he dug around for some clothes to change into, he was going to shower quickly before heading off to work his shift at the bar near campus, being old enough to actually work in one. Loki answered by stretching out like a spoiled cat and letting out a loud groan.

"Wasn't bad." Loki answered before laughing at Fandral's attempt at a glare. Fandral didn't really mind, though. He knew that Loki always answered that way to keep from making it seem like he was developing any feelings for him or encouraging him in anyway. Honestly, when Fandral had first brought up the whole having sex thing, it had been mostly for fun. Fandral had been bored and Loki had been so stressed and irritable and Fandral had only wanted to help Loki relax and have some fun himself. It was only after when Loki had agreed, mainly to shut Fandral up and because he needed a break and it had been a while since he was with anyone, that Fandral started to realize something.

He might actually have some feelings for Loki.

There was definitely an attraction there, Loki was far too beautiful and tempting. But Fandral had messed up. If he had asked out Loki on a date there might have been a shot with him. But after their first time having sex, when Fandral had snuggled up next to Loki and started kissing at his neck, Loki had pushed him away. 

"If we're doing this," Loki had said, "then they're can't be no feelings, just sex. Okay? Nothing more, ever."

And the frustrating thing was that Loki had meant it. Every time they had sex Loki didn't want there to be any kissing, any fond touches, no foreplay, and prepping was done by himself. And once they had sex they went their separate ways and quickly got dressed and that was that. Fandral was okay with it, he could be okay with it, but he still wished for a little more. Wished that he didn't close himself off to  _just_ sex with Loki. There was no point complaining about it though.

"You're not going to stay up all night studying, are you?" He asked before Loki was completely out of his room.

"Not  _all_ night, I've got that paper to finish and I'll do a bit of studying, but I'm relaxed enough now to get some actual rest."

"Then you're welcome." Fandral said, laughing as he dodged one of his shoes that Loki had picked up and thrown at him.

"Shut up and go take your damn shower." Loki grumbled before disappearing in his room. 

Fandral got out of the shower pretty quick and took as much time as he could to style his hair perfectly before getting dressed and heading out. The bar he worked at was just a block down from his and Loki's apartment so he didn't really take his car there and simply walked. Once he got there he saw that Thor and Darcy were cleaning the place up before it was time for them to open. Darcy gave him a knowing look that Fandral chose to ignore. He knew that Loki had told Darcy about what they were, but Darcy never said anything to him and he didn't really care what she knew about them.

"You guys almost done." Fandral asked as he grabbed a rag and merely pulled it across his hands as he didn't really want to start cleaning anything if Thor and Darcy were nearly done.

"Unless you want to be the only one cleaning up when we close you better help out." Thor says as he throws him another rag. Fandral sighs but starts cleaning some tables as he knows that Thor is being serious, he's done it before.

"Tired already, Fandral? What could you have possibly done that has made you so tired?" Darcy asked him sarcastically, smiling the entire time.

Fandral looked up at her and gave her an obviously flirtatious wink as he asked, "Want to find out?"

Darcy scoffed. "Not a chance." Before Thor yelled at them both to hurry up. Something was up with him tonight.

The night went pretty fast and they were already done cleaning the bar up and had closed it. Darcy had already left, waving to both guys as she had put her coat on. Thor and Fandral were out back, drinking and smoking a bit.

"So, what's up with you?" Fandral asked after they had basked in the silence and coolness of the night air.

"Nothing. Why?" Thor asked before taking another long pull of his beer.

"Because you've been in a terrible all night when you're usually all smiles and laughs, that's why."

"Like you would notice what kind of mood I am when you're too busy flirting and asking for everyone's number. No wonder you still haven't learned how to make the majority of the drinks here." Thor snapped and Fandral merely gave him a hard look. They had been best friends since their freshmen year at high school and they both knew each other pretty well and Thor was hardly ever in a bad mood. Fandral thought of anything that could be bothering Thor and he let out a low hiss when he thought of what could be the problem.

"Something happened with Sif?" By the way Thor's muscles in his arm tightened at Sif's name Fandral figured he was right. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter," Thor grumbled, "it's over between me and her."

"Weren't you two living together?"

"We were."

Fandral studied him for a while before saying, "You offered to move out." Thor nodded and Fandral let out a long sigh. Loki would be pissed but he'd have to deal with it. "All right, come on."

"What?" Thor looked up at him as Fandral stood up, dusting off his pants.

"You're moving in with me. Come on, we got an extra room and we could use the extra help paying the rent and bills."

"But your roommate..."

"Loki will deal." Fandral shrugged and Thor gave him a genuine, if not small, smile before getting up and crushing him in a giant hug.

"Thank you, my friend." 

"Think nothing of it, Thor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a bitch. Sorry about the long wait but can't promise the next chapter won't take as long to post :/ the muse hits when the muse hits XD

Fandral considered it very lucky that when he and Thor finally got back to the apartment that Loki already appeared to be asleep. Despite what he had told Thor, Fandral knew that Loki would not be pleased. At all. Not only because Fandral had basically invited someone to move in with them without bringing it up with him, especially considering the fact that Loki had to know everything concerning the apartment they shared. But Fandral also knew that with another roommate around Loki would most likely to put a stop to all the sex.

Although if Fandral was being completely honest it'll be him who'll likely be more upset about no more sex. With Loki at least.

Still, Loki  _would_ be pissed, and he'll no doubt feel slighted and be extremely cold towards both Thor and Fandral, but he won't kick Thor out once he realizes he has no where else to go at the moment. And it isn't as if Fandral was inviting a complete stranger, he's known Thor for years.

Either way Fandral still decided to take a risk and peek into Loki's room to be sure that he was fast asleep as he'd rather not have to deal with an angry Loki right now, or at all. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Fandral shut Loki's door and went to help Thor bring his stuff in. "OK," Fandral said as he lead Thor to the empty room, "this is your room. And don't worry, Loki and I haven't been using this room at all. I don't have any classes until later in the afternoon so we can go get you a parking sticker so you can park in the lot instead of out in the street."

Thor nodded as he took a look around the bare room and taking note that there was a dresser, a small desk, and a comically small bed but more then enough for Thor. There was even a closet and the view outside the window wasn't completely bad. "Sounds good," Thor punched Fandral lightly on the shoulder, "I probably won't start unpacking my things until tomorrow. When do I meet your roommate?"

"Probably not until later tomorrow, he'll most likely be gone before either of us wakes up."

"And you're sure he'll be fine with me moving in so suddenly?"

_No._

"Of course he will." Fandral beamed widely at him and Thor merely shrugged, getting ready to go to bed after a rather long few days.

~~~~

_Luck must really be on my side,_ Fandral thought as he woke up the next day to find that Loki was gone and Thor, still asleep, had his now bedroom door shut so Loki had most likely not noticed anything unusual. Odds are his luck would run out soon but Fandral would enjoy it until it did.

He did have class in about two hours so he went to wake up Thor so they could get him a parking sticker and let the apartment owner know that Thor now lived here too and his own key. It took a while to get Thor to wake up, but once he was up and freshly showered and dressed they ate a quick breakfast and got Thor the sticker and keys. Fandral left for his class soon after and Thor had no classes today so he intended to unpack his stuff and settle into the new room. He wasn't sure whether to move his bathroom essentials in the bathroom or keep them in his room, he had forgotten to ask Fandral.

Thor figured he would simply put some of his stuff in the bathroom and if anyone asked him to move them out of the way he would. He had just settled all of his stuff on a pretty sparse shelf and counter in the bathroom and it was just when he was taking a break from packing his clothes away and was eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen when he heard the door open and caught his first glance of Fandral's, and now his, roommate.

He was a tall and willowy man with shoulder length black hair he had slicked and seemed far too dressed for college in his white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that he had tucked away in a pair of black slacks. But what really caught Thor off guard were the bright green eyes that were staring at him in alarm with a hint of anger in them.

"The fuck are you doing here?" The raven haired man asks and Thor figured he'd better put his cereal bowl down since it looks like this guy might try to fight him and, even though Thor's pretty sure he can take him, he puts one of  his hands up in a placating manner and watches as those green eyes narrow in suspicion as his other hand goes into his back pocket to pull put his copy of the keys to the apartment.

"I'm Thor, your new roommate." Thor simply says and holds back a sigh as the raven haired man's eyes widen again and an angry tint of red appears on that pale face of his.

To Thor's surprise his new roommate marches over towards him and yanks the keys out of his hand, comparing the key to his own. "What the fuck!?"

Thor can tell he's not meant to answer, but he does. "Fandral is a friend of mine, since high school really, and we work at the same bar. I told him last night that after my girlfriend and I broke up I had no place to stay and he said I could move in with you guys. He said you'd be cool with it."

The pale raven haired man simply stares at him for a while, looking him over, before holding out the key to Thor. Thor moves to grab them and when he does the man speaks. "Roommate huh," he says in a calmer tone, "well then, I should introduce myself, I'm Loki."

"Loki..." Thor repeats and Loki ignores him as he places his backpack on a bar stool and heads to the fridge to get a bottle of water before turning back to Thor.

"So you've already finished moving in?"

"Yeah, I have. Fandral took me to meet the owner of the apartments so they would know that I live here now and to get a parking sticker and key. I already changed all my info and address to here so I'm officially moved in. Just have to finish unpacking and putting things away." Thor said as he went back to eating his cereal which Loki was peering at intently.

"You're lucky that's Fandral's cereal," Loki points his water bottle at Thor's bowl as he eats the last spoonful of it.

"Ah, right. Don't worry I'll get myself some groceries today." Thor says as he wonders what Loki would have done if it  _was_ his cereal.

"Did Fandral tell you the general rules?" Loki asked and Thor could see the corners of Loki's mouth lifting into a smirk.

"No he didn't, it kind of seemed like he was waiting until later today to tell me anything. He was in a rush to get to his classes."

"Well then I'll tell you now." Loki takes a seat on the bar stool next to where he placed his backpack and Thor remains standing, peering at Loki curiously. "Firstly, each person gets their own groceries and no touching anyone else's food unless you asked. Since there will most likely be more food with you here we should probably put names on stuff since we just tend to shove food where it'll fit. How clean or messy you want to keep your bedroom is up to you but we generally keep the kitchen, living room, and bathroom cleaned. If you already organized your stuff in the bathroom that's fine, just keep it all within the spot you claimed. And, not really a rule, but please don't play any loud music while any of us, mostly me, is studying. Got it?"

Thor nodded, it all sounded pretty reasonable and he'd have no problem with any of those "rules" as it's usually how most roommate situations are. "So you're cool with me moving in?" Thor asked.

Loki merely shrugged. "As long as you help pay the bills and knock before entering my room it's fine. Fandral knows you and you need a place to stay and you don't seem like a complete idiot." That made Thor laugh and even Loki seemed to try to hide a smirk behind his hand.

"Right, well," Thor grabbed his bowl and spoon and took them over to the sink to wash them, "I hope we get to know each other a little better over the next few days but I've got some groceries to get and finish settling in."

"I'm sure we will," Loki was staring at his water bottle as he moved it around with one of his long and pale fingers. Thor wasn't sure why but he felt the need to invite Loki to tag along, so he asked if he wanted to join him. Loki merely shook his head. "I've got studying to do, but if you really want to we can hang out some other time you need groceries, you look like someone who eats."

"Well you're not wrong." Thor laughed as he placed his bowl and spoon on the dish rack to dry and headed for the door, making sure to grab his phone and car keys from his room, "I'll see you later then," and shut the door behind him. Loki looked at the closed door for a while before reaching over the counter to grab a banana and took out his laptop to finish up his last paper for the finals.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, he had been in an irritable daze the longer he worked on this damn paper but he turned when he heard the door open and saw Fandral looking both wary and relieved. 

"Hey, Loki." He called out carefully and Loki couldn't help but snort.

"There's no need for you to look so worried, Fandral. I already met our new roommate." Loki huffed.

"You did?" Fandral sounded bewildered and Loki saved all of the work he had just done before turning on the bar stool to face Fandral.

"Why are you freaking out so much about this?"

"I'm not freaking out," Fandral mumbled, dropping his backpack on the ground and absentmindedly turning the TV on, "I just didn't think you'd want another roommate."

"Ha!" Loki barked. "More like you were worried that a new roommate, a friend of your's no less, meant we would have to stop having casual sex." 

Fandral's head immediately snapped up at that and Loki had to bite back another laugh as he could see that Fandral already seemed embarrassed by his reaction. "You mean..." Fandral started, "that you're still okay with the casual sex? Even with Thor here?"

At this Loki sauntered over towards Fandral, a mischievous smirk on his face as he started to crowd him against the back of the couch, resting his hands on the couch and leaning in close so that their lips were only centimeters away as he whispered huskily, "Is Thor here now?" And then, to further fluster Fandral, Loki reached down and began to palm Fandral's crotch nice and slow, awakening his cock. Fandral shivered as a warmth of arousal spread throughout his stomach.

"Fuck." Fandral muttered and Loki merely chuckled, wetting his lips and Fandral's eyes followed that pink tongue of his as he did so, clearly teasing him and inviting him to close the small space between them and claim his lips in a kiss. They could still do this. It was just the two of them at home, Fandral could see Loki's laptop and knew that he must be agitated and have all this pent up frustration that he was just dying to let out and relax and Fandral was more then happy to oblige. He wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Loki hardly ever let Fandral kiss him so whenever he did Fandral took full advantage, kissing him with bruising force, biting down on his lower lip and sucking on it, plunging his tongue deep within Loki's mouth.

Loki let out an encouraging moan as he moved his deft fingers to undo Fandral's jeans enough to sneak a hand down his underwear and giving his cock a few strokes. Fandral moved his hips to grind against Loki's hand when they heard a rattling at the doorknob and both their eyes flew open as the door started to open.

"Anyone home?" Thor called out as he took his keys out of the keyhole and shoved them back in his pocket, keeping a firm grip on the bags that contained all his newly bought groceries. Once he had the door closed once again he looked up to see the most curious sight.

Fandral was sprawled against the back of the couch that made it almost seem like he was pushed back. His face was red and he was breathing heavily and Loki, who was looking a little flushed and seemed to be holding back laughter for his shoulders were shaking, was standing over the kitchen counter, his laptop in front of him and a water bottle at his lips.

"Did I miss something?" Thor asked. Loki burst out into laughter, hugging his sides tightly as he bent forward, his eyes getting a bit teary and his face becoming even more flushed as Fandral merely turned his head enough to glare at Thor before letting out an annoyed huff as he turned his face towards the ceiling, shutting his eyes.

Perhaps inviting Thor to move in with them was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone who's willing to read this despite the long waits :)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow... I have no self control.


End file.
